


BTS Group Smut

by Bindaboo1234



Series: BTS Collection Of Gay Smut [2]
Category: BTS Collection Of Gay Smut
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bindaboo1234/pseuds/Bindaboo1234
Summary: I need help with the smut chapters for vmingi and to make smut chapters for the rest of BTS with the others of the group email me if you wanna help me my email is Bsmoore@lions.net and hopefully you can help me.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: BTS Collection Of Gay Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055465
Comments: 1





	BTS Group Smut

So Yoongi is at work along with Jimin but they left Tae at home alone during the worst time of the month which is his heat. But they didn't know that he was going to get it today the reason why is because the three of them are not mated yet. But Tae calls the rest of BTS and tells them that he is in heat the only two that don't know yet are Yoongi and Jimin cause they wanted to wait for him to have his first heat before they mated with each other so all the other members of BTS tried to get in contact with Yoongi and or Jimin to tell them that he is in heat. So once they got ahold of both of them Namjoon told both Yoongi and Jimin that Tae is in heat and they are surprised and they rush home to be with him and help him through his heat.


End file.
